


Broken Blades

by Avret



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avret/pseuds/Avret
Summary: Long ago, two gods decided to test their powers in one last, greatest conflict. For years, light and darkness were locked in stalemate. That stalemate is soon to end. Now, as maidens fall, traitors rise, and distrust builds among the four kingdoms, the flames of conflict spark again. Prepare yourselves, Remnant. Your swords will fail. (Rational!RWBY, Competent!Jaune, AU)





	1. Prologue: Good and Bad Days

**Broken Blades:**

**Volume 1: Hearth**

**Prologue: Good and Bad Days**

 

_ For as long as humans have walked on Remnant, there has been something special about them. It shows itself now in the way they band together, the way societies grow and evolve. It shows itself in the way that they retain an essential core -- a piece of every human, living or dead, remains. Could you blame darkness for grasping at that light? Imagine immortality, right in front of you, and all you had to do was reach out and take it--could you resist? _

XxX

Jaune

Jaune Arc was having a surprisingly good day, all things considered.  Though, to be fair, it wasn't every day someone decided to forge their way into the premier huntsman academy on Sanus. And it was even fewer days where a forger got this far. He really didn't know where his sister had gotten those transcripts...but now was not the time to think about that sort of thing. 

“Mr. Arc, you may enter the testing room.”

Jaune closed his eyes, shaking his arms once or twice to work out any last kinks before picking up his sword and shield.  He made his way to the combat testing room, trying his best to shield his nerves under a mask of confidence. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for, living for. Six months of grueling training exercises against siblings and seasoned huntsmen. Six months of skirting his father’s questions and sneaking behind his back. Six months of pain, falling and falling and standing back up--it all led up to this moment. 

Jaune entered the room. A stout man with a massive mustache waited inside, with what looked like an axe-topped blunderbuss cradled in his arms. 

“Good morning, my fine prospective student! I am Professor Port, Grimm Studies teacher at Beacon academy, and I'll be your combat readiness examiner this morning. Before we get this started, I have to ask. Are you related to the illustrious Arc line of hunters, by any chance?” 

Jaune nodded slowly. This was not what he expected. Every previous student he'd asked had told him that Glynda Goodwitch would be his assessor, but he couldn't see how this boisterous and jolly man could be worse. Maybe the fact that he knew his family would be a plus, right?

“Yes sir! My father was a huntsman, and so was his father before him.”

Port chuckled.

“Capital! You've definitely got the same fire in your eyes. Now, I note that you requested a no Aura combat test?”

Jaune unconsciously stood a little straighter. He’d expected this question.

“Yes, Professor.  I wanted to test my skills in a worst case battle scenario. Is that alright?”

The professor’s eyes widened slightly as he laughed.

“Alright? Why, m’boy, I think I like you already! Worst case scenario it is! Ready your sword.”

As Jaune lifted his sword and shield, two thoughts were running through his head. One,  _ that _ lie had worked surprisingly well. Two-- wait, how had Port suddenly gotten that CLOSE-OHGODDODGE! 

Jaune dove to the side, landing in a roll and coming up with his shield raised defensively. He waited. No collision came. After a moment he looked out to see Port jotting down notes.

“You have good reflexes, Jaune! Now, go on, attack me!”

His eyes narrowed.  Port wanted an attack, did he? Well then, he'd get one. 

Jaune lunged forward, sword whistling around in a high looping slash before getting caught in the axe blade of the blunderbuss. Port's wrist twitched downwards, sending the sword spinning from Jaune’s hands. His other hand snapped up, fist catching Jaune in the nose and snapping his head back.

“Crocea Mors has seen better days and quicker hands, m’boy. In a real fight, sloppy technique like that will lose you that sword and get you killed. Go on and hit me. You wanted a worst case scenario, didn't you?” Port's eyes were dead serious, now. 

Jaune dropped back for a second, wiping a bit of blood from his face. He considered his options, analyzing Port’s blunderbuss. Hefting his shield in both hands, he tensed, then launched upwards, the sharp edge of his shield scything down towards the axe head. Port caught the shield easily, twisting his  axe to perform the same disarming motion, eyes looking a little disappointed. Jaune grinned, hands loosening before throwing the shield down entirely, pulling the axe down with it. As Jaune leapt forward, knee already springing to Port’s groin, he winked. 

“Whoops. Sloppy technique.”

As his knee thudded into Port, his hands were already moving to the axe. If he could disarm him, maybe he could disengage for long enough to get his sword or shield and then--

“Enough!” Port’s eyes were twinkling again. “Throwing away your shield for a tactical advantage? I knew I liked you! I've seen all I need. Welcome to Beacon. I'll see you on Monday.”

All bruises aside, Jaune really was having a surprisingly good day.

XxX

Adam

“I'm sorry, Adam. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye.”

Until seven seconds ago, Adam Taurus had been having a very good day.   His assault on the Schnee Dust train had gone off without a hitch, relatively speaking. Sure, a few humans had been caught up in the crossfire, but they were humans. He and his beloved  _ were  _ the premier soldiers of the White Fang. Fighting humans was sort of the point. And, seven seconds ago, as he stood over the sparking wreckage of a Schnee Suppression Drone, Adam would have been hardpressed to find a way the day could have been better.

But now? Now, as his beloved, his beauty, his  _ Blake _ turned away from him, muscles already tensing to flee? His earlier successes tasted like ashes in his mouth. 

As Blake receded into the distance, Adam turned back towards the last car of the train. Maybe he should leave it be? The Fang had enough dust, after all. Maybe Blake was right and the humans should be left with something.

_ “Are you just going to let her win?”  _ Adam’s eyes widened as a cultured, mocking voice reverberated inside his head. He didn't recognize the voice, but he knew it nonetheless. It was right. He couldn't let her sap his will to fight. He turned back towards the traincar,  hand tensing on his sheath, readying himself for another Iaido slash.

_ “Good. Bleed them dry.” _

Adam blurred forward, sword carving through the lock. The door slid open. Adam resheathed his sword as he stepped inside to see a car full of Schnee scientists guarded by Atlesian Security Drones. A drone raised its weapon, eyes flickering to red.

“Please surrender your blade. Atlas security personnel will be forced to use lethal force otherwise. “

Adam tensed again.

“No.”

His body launched into motion, katana slicing through the first drone in moments. The other drones opened fire as he grabbed the body of the first, launching it at a second. The next few moments were a blur of slashes and dodges, every miss a bullet sparking against train walls. His katana was a red blur, humming between air, metal and sheath without a pause. Nothing could touch him when he was like this. Raven had made sure of that. 

As the last drone’s body split into two sparking pieces, a scientist stepped forward, eyes plaintive.

“Please, let us live.  What do you want, dust? We have plenty of it, just let us go?”

Adam closed his eyes, preparing his blade.

“What do I want? I want freedom and equality for faunus. I want my beloved back. But now, more than anything? I want to work off some stress.”

He slashed outwards.

XxX

Roman

Roman Torchwick was having a very, very bad day. And, strangely enough, this one wasn't his fault. So, as the Bullhead pulled away from the clusterfuck that was supposed to be a simple dust store robbery, Roman Torchwick turned to face the pilot who had gotten him into this mess.

“Alright, two questions, Cinder. One, what on earth are they feeding those kids these days? That mini-huntsman hit like a damn truck! Second, I knew you cared about me, but what did little old me do that merited a save from the big boss herself?”

Cinder turned back to face him, smoldering eyes pinning him to his seat. Sure, to a normal person she didn't look especially threatening, but to Roman? He'd seen what she did to traitors, enemies, hell,  to people who mildly bothered her. He was not going to anger those eyes.

“Why, dearest Roman,  I can't come out to check on a valued subordinate?” Cinder purred.

Roman laughed quietly.

“You could, but...no. The great Cinder Fall, scourge of kingdoms, tamer of beasts, getting her hands dirty for me? I find that hard to believe.”

Cinder sighed.

“Roman, I will have to keep you on a tighter leash if this is how you're going to talk. You know our Faunus friends wouldn't like you calling them beasts.”

“Forgive me for not being so tactful, Boss,” Roman bit back a snarl. “It’s not like I just got smacked around by some 15 year old prodigy as well as, who was it again? Oh, right, Glynda Goodwitch, the combat instructor of fucking Beacon. Mind explaining how that fits into your grand plan for us? I'd like to know before I walk into a trap.”

“Dear Roman, this was reconnaissance. All will become clear in time.“ Cinder’s voice seemed to caress each word. Roman shivered at the tone. That woman never ceased to be terrifying.

XxX

Qrow

Qrow Branwen was having a...day. After Raven left, he didn't really do good days anymore. After Summer went MIA, he stopped having normal days. After Amber had her Aura drained by whatever eldritch Grimm shit that had been, ‘bad day’ stopped being enough too. So today, as he knelt in the grimmlands, still tracking his quarry? It was a day, no more, no less. Just another few hours to spend, another errand to run, another Grimm to kill before he spent his night staring into a flask. At least his niece was doing well. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he thought about the little firecracker. Ruby was so like her mother in some ways, all that naivete and skill mixed into one adorable package that would gut you if you let your guard down. But she would never follow the same path Summer had. Not while Qrow Branwen still drew breath.

*BZZT*

Qrow sighed and opened his scroll. Ozpin’s face flickered onto the screen as the call connected.

“I'm kind of busy right now, Oz. Grimm don't kill themselves.”

“It's important, Qrow. I have two pieces of news I think you'll want to hear.”

Qrow closed his eyes.

“Lay it on me, Oz.”

Beacon’s headmaster nodded.

“We tried to operate on the fall maiden, but blades still wouldn't pierce her skin. You got there in time for that at least.”

Qrow’s shoulders slumped, tension leaving his whole body.

“So she's still there, at least.  Has she woken?”

“Not yet.  We'll do what we can.”

“Understood. Now, the other piece of news is about your niece, Summer’s daughter.”

Qrow stood up in a hurry, hand already moving towards his scythe. If something happened to Ruby he would burn the four kingdoms to the ground to get her back-

“Relax, Qrow, she's OK.  Glynda saved her after she overextended chasing a criminal.”

Qrow laughed.

“Sounds about right. Was that all, Oz?”

Ozpin closed his eyes.

“No, old friend. I was interviewing her for early Beacon acceptance during the debrief, and...I'm sorry. She has silver eyes. Summer’s eyes.”

Qrow collapsed to his knees, tears building. Looked like he could still have bad days after all.

 

A/N: I have many, many plans for this story. It's my first time writing in such an extensively built world, and I'm hoping to live up to the challenge. Things to expect: Streamlined macguffins and a fullscale mythology, a semblance for Jaune that I hope is suitably unique, Cinder’s plan making sense, culture for Remnant that's reflective of the Grimm...that covers most of it. 

 

Note: the next set of chapters will be almost entirely centered around Beacon and the huntsmen in training.

  
Please review!


	2. Initiate

**Arc 1: Spark**

**Chapter 1: Initiate**

XxX

World of Remnant: Aura.

_ Aura is an energy found in all living things. Known in the past by names such as Elan Vital, Life Force and Mana, this energy is theorized to carry something fundamental about the potential and nature of that organism. Almost all beings without Aura will not grow, they will not change, and most often removing all Aura from something will kill it. The Grimm are exceptions to this rule, like they are to so many others...  _

_ In humans, Aura seems to be what carries memory and personality, as well as certain fundamental skills not stored in the brain. This explains the motifs of immortality often associated with Aura -- it seems to act as a difficult to damage repository of the bearer’s self. Of course, like all forms of energy, Aura can be projected in many forms based on the user's personality, known as semblances. Aura users may object, citing the default effect of Aura projection: protecting against physical and Aura-based attacks. To them, I respond: what human’s personality is missing self-preservation?  _

XxX

Jaune

Jaune squeezed his eyes shut as the Beacon Carrier took off, trying as hard as he could to steady his stomach. Gods, it felt like the ground was dropping underneath him. How had they not managed to invent an airsick-proof Carrier yet?   One would think that that would be on the top of the priority list, considering how many people were on board here. Then again, as he stood up to find the nearest garbage can, Jaune was acutely aware of how  _ not sick  _ everyone else seemed to be. Maybe it was just him. 

It was probably just him. 

As he slouched over the can, focusing all his willpower into  _ not  _ puking his lunch out the same hole it entered through, he heard a voice and felt an odd calm drape over him, pushing away his nausea.

“You're right, Ren! He  _ did _ look just like we did when we took our first Bullhead ride. I wonder if it would feel like that to ride a Nevermore. Ooh, or to ride an  _ Ursa _ !  _ Imagine riding an Ursa, Ren! _ ” 

Jaune turned to see the owner of the voice, a short, pink haired girl carrying a hammer taller than she was. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she animatedly jabbered away--staring straight at  _ him.  _ At Jaune. Jaune Arc.  

Erm...

“Sorry, I'm Jaune, not Ren,” was all he could think to say. 

She laughed. “I know you're not Ren, silly.  _ That’s _ Ren,” she motioned to a tall, raven-haired teen sedately drawing up beside her. Ren offered a small smile. “I apologize for using my semblance without your consent, stranger.”

Jaune grinned, still a little shaken.  

“That's what that was? No harm done.” He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and stood, offering his hand. The company was a welcome distraction--he was feeling better already, even disregarding the strange calmness.  “ I’m Jaune Arc. Who are you?”

The girl snatched his hand, shaking vigorously. “ Nora Valkyrie, berserker extraordinaire! Great to meet you! Quiet and handsome over here's Lie Ren, greatest ninja this side of Mistral! We've been friends forever and I'm just so excited to be going to Beacon finally and fight Grimm and meet new people! Why are you here, Jauney!” 

Jaune's eyes widened under the onslaught of words. He took a step backwards. “I'm... I'm here to be a hero and a huntsman. Like my father was. But, uh...I don't know if I have as much going for me as you two do, though. I'm just a swordsman, plain and simple.”

Nora laughed, slapping him on the back.

“Don't put yourself down, Jaune! You got in, didn't you?  You must have something going for you, right? I bet you're super-fast with that sword, hm? Ooh, or maybe that sheath is a rocket launcher?!”

Ren sighed.

“Nora, it's impolite to ask people about their skills if you aren't even friends with them.”

Nora grinned like the cat that caught the canary. 

“Then can we be friends, Jaune? Ren and I are going to be on on a squad, definitely definitely,  but that leaves two more spots! Want one?”

Jaune smiled slightly, shifting his weight. These people did seem nice, if a little...off. Besides, a ‘berserker extraordinaire’ and the ‘greatest ninja this side of Mistral?’ Seemed as good a team as any.

“...I don't see why not. Let's be friends, Nora Valkyrie.”

Her eyes lit up.“Yay! We're gonna kill so many Grimm! And if anyone bothers us we'll break their legs!”  As she continued chattering, Jaune glanced at Ren, eyes asking an unspoken question.

_ Is she always like this? _

Ren inclined his head and Jaune chuckled softly. He'd have an interesting year, at the very least.

XxX

Yang

Yang stared out the window of the Beacon Carrier, one hand perched on her hip. She watched as the world rolled on beneath her, the trees and towers like inconsequential specks within the horizon. Her violet eyes widened as the expansive school campus revealed itself through the clouds. She turned back to her sister, eyes shining, lips grinning.

“Ruby, can you believe what this campus looks like? It's incredible!”

Ruby smiled back, silver eyes even wider than Yang’s. She bounced on her toes excitedly. “I know, sis! And it's gonna be full of so many amazing hunters and huntresses! I mean, just look at all the people around us, they all look like such good fighters and I'm just so excited to fight bad guys and train and kill Grimm and-”

Yang laughed, pulling Ruby into a headlock and ruffling her hair before letting go.

“Pause and breathe, Rubes. Anyway, you're just as amazing as the rest of them, miss ‘Got into Beacon two years early for the first time in decades’. You'll have the spotlight on you in no time!”

Ruby looked downcast for a few moments.“Are you...are you sure I will, Yang?”

Yang pulled her into a one armed hug.“Yeah, I am-” she cut herself off, looking into Ruby’s eyes. “Rubes, you ok?”

Her sister looked back up at her.“Yeah, I think. I just don't want to be in the spotlight straight out, you know? I have two years less training than any of them--what if I make a mistake?”

Yang shrugged.“You'll do great, Ruby. I saw tapes of your fight, you were amazing! You looked almost like our uncle out there!”

Ruby blushed.“You really think so, sis?”

Yang grinned confidently. “I  _ know _ so. No sister of Yang Xiao-long is going to screw up. Anyway, if you make a mistake, your team can help you out!”

Ruby suddenly looked hesitant.“About that...Yang?”

“Yeah, Rubes?”

The next sentence tumbled out of Ruby’s mouth like Zwei after Tai had decided to run him through the wash.“Idontreallyknowhowtotalktonewpeoplebesidesyourereallycoolandgreatsoiwasthinkinganditwouldbesosupercoollike--can I just be on a team with you?”

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. On the one hand, she knew Ruby, and she knew Ruby could fight. She would make a strong--if not slightly irritating--squad member. On the other hand, Ruby needed to find friends of her own, to break out of her shell. It wasn't a good idea for Ruby to just stay with her, because...because…

_ Because you aren't safe for her, Yang. Not alone, at least.  _

Shaking her head, Yang managed a strained smile. “I don't know if that's a good idea, Ruby. You should break out of your shell, you know? Talk to people!”

Ruby grimaced. “What if no one likes me? What if they find my cute and innocent charm annoying?” She asked almost jokingly, though the desperation in her eyes was still shining through. “It’s gonna happen. I even annoy myself, sometimes. I’m like, Ruby! Stop singing that song in your head! I’m sick of it! And then I’m like, shut up me! I like this song! LALALA!”

Yang blinked. “Everyone gets songs stuck in their heads, punk. But, if you’re really sure about this…” she tilted her head, pretending to think.“ I suppose I'll just have to call in the big guns.”

“Big guns, sis?”

Yang’s grin sharpened.“I'll call Dad and Qrow and tell them you're sad and lonely here. I'm sure they'll be on the next flight in.”

“Oh god, Yang, please don't, “ Ruby groaned. “Fine, I promise I'll make some other friends. “

Yang smiled again, grin turning mischievous.“That's the spirit! Don't worry, I promise we'll still... _ yang _ out!”

The only response was a dead silence, followed by the whump of Ruby’s head against the wall. Yang laughed. Her sister was fine, her puns were still great. All was right with the world.

XxX

Weiss

Weiss Schnee stood in the corner of the Carrier, staring off into space. She told herself it was because she couldn't waste her time talking to the lesser students. Why bother, when only the best could be on her team, right? And there were only two candidates to consider. Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral, and that accelerated prodigy Weiss had heard rumors of. Only people like them would be suitable for a team with Weiss Schnee, heiress, dust mage, and expert combatant. That was why she wasn't talking with any of them. That, and nothing else. 

It certainly wasn’t because of...Jacques.

XxX

_ “Weiss, you can't seriously want to waste your time in a childish school for so-called huntsmen.  Your place is here.” _

_ Weiss stepped back, stunned at her father’s harshness. She rallied herself and squared her shoulders.“Father, I want to-- _ need _ to-- learn to protect myself. You saw what happened to the train just a few weeks ago.” _

_ “Then you will learn to protect yourself in Atlas! Ironwood would allow you to join in a heartbeat!” _

_ Weiss inhaled. “No.” _

_ Jacques’s voice raised.“Oh? Well then, do enlighten me as to why. ” _

_ Weiss’ s mind whirled. How could she explain the need to be out from her father’s control for just a few years, just long enough to know what it felt like, before falling back into her old role? _

_ A sharp, cold voice cut through the silence. “For her safety, Jacques,” Winter said. “If she is to survive, the White Fang must believe her a threat in her own right.  That will never happen if she spends her years in the shadow of her sister.” _

_ Jacques’s voice dropped a register.“I suppose she will never learn to fight her own battles otherwise. Very well, Weiss. You may leave on this... _ training excursion _. But, rest assured, if I hear any inkling of you wasting your time, I will have you flown back to Atlas immediately. Experiment over.” _

_ Weiss bowed her head.“Yes, father. I understand. Thank you, father.” _

XxX

Weiss blinked, shaking her head. The sounds of a holographic screen’s news broadcast caught her attention, drawing her in like a moth to light.  

_ “...The manhunt for rogue Hunter Roman Torchwick is still in progress, now with 2 Vale Teams assigned the case. The criminal barely escaped an encounter with Huntsmen following his third robbery in as many nights. Vale’s police department has asked us at VNN to remind you all that any information on his whereabouts will be rewarded. Now, back to you, Lisa..” _

_ “Thanks, Frank. Our main story tonight is the rising hostility between Atlas security forces and the Valean army. Now, as I'm sure most of you know, the White Fang attacked a Schnee Dust train two weeks ago, brutally murdering everyone on the back half of the train. Atlas has released an official statement on the event today, condemning not only the deplorable actions of the White Fang but also the failure of Valean huntsmen to protect a train within their borders. While Vale’s council has not yet formally responded to the statement, our government correspondent has some insights as to the deliberations going on behind closed doors. Over to you, Arthur. “ _

_ “Thanks, Lisa. I'll take it from here.” _

Weiss tuned the correspondent’s words out, knowing that they were unlikely to contain anything of value. Nearly two decades of tutors had impressed upon her the uselessness of mass media for conveying serious information. All they could give was sensationalism and lies. They'd done so about the SDC many times, with their Faunus Interest features and coverage of White Fang protests. Those were all lies. They had to be. Faunus weren’t to be trusted. They had been given land and peace, and how had they repaid that debt? Blood, terror, and Grimm like vultures behind every attack. 

“Is this spot taken?” A voice cut through Weiss’s reverie. Standing in front of her was a tall girl in  black combat gear, a childish bow tied at the top of her head, clashing with the rest of her ensemble. Weiss sighed, turning back to the wall, but gestured for the girl to take a seat. The girl did, sliding into the chair with silent, cat-like grace and opening up a book. The two of them sat, silent. Weiss glanced at the girl, quickly looked away. Impatient, she tapped her fingers on her thighs. More silence. 

Finally, Weiss cracked. “Who are you?”

The girl didn’t look up from her book.“Blake Belladonna.”

Weiss nodded. The silence continued. “Why are you--”

“I don’t like crowds,” Blake muttered, already guessing the question. 

Weiss’s lips twitched. “Well, don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not hiding. I’m surveying the students, actually.” She didn’t know why she felt the need to defend herself against this plebeian stranger, especially when Blake hadn’t vocalized any implications, but Weiss couldn’t help herself.

Black glanced up from her book, glanced at Weiss. “Okay,” she said, not looking remotely interested, and returned to her book. 

Weiss tried not to fidget in her seat. “So, what do you--”

Blake sighed, and irritably snapped her book closed. “Can I help you,  _ heiress _ ?” 

Weiss froze for a moment. The way Blake had said the word, like it was a foul slug squirming by her feet, created a taste of bile in Weiss’s mouth. “I'm sorry, Blake, did you say it was? You haven’t even offered the courtesy of asking my name, and yet you dare make assumptions about me? Have I done something to offend you? Because otherwise, there’s absolutely no reason for you to--”

“Am I wrong, then? Because you look exactly like Weiss Schnee.” Blake quirked her brows, then smirked as Weiss firmly clenched her jaw. “I wouldn't have thought you'd mind the recognition. And it's not what you did. It's your father’s company’s failure to provide its Faunus employees with any sort of equal treatment that I take offense to. ”

Weiss inhaled softly. The nerve of this girl. “Ms. Belladonna, I am not my father. Do not compare me to anybody but myself. And besides, there's no proof of any of those rumors!“

Blake’s smile receded,  but her eyes glittered with something...indefinable.“Of course not. Sorry to have bothered you, Schnee--no,  _ Weiss _ .”

She stood and stalked away, feet moving lightly over the ground. Weiss stood stockstill, watching Blake go. 

Make that  _ three _ potential partners.

 

A/N: So. Many. Characters.  I think the only one who hasn't been on page yet is Pyrrha? And she'll be on next chapter.

Anyway, plot proceeds to happen in the background, as anyone who's read my stuff before should suspect. The world is never as still as the peaceful would like it to be. 

Worlds of Remnant may not be every chapter, but I don't quite have a plan for when I'm releasing each. I do know that the next chapter will have one on dust, and the next one on semblance.

Regarding Weiss’s section: I'm going to say it once, just in case: Unreliable. Narrator. Narration is written from the perspective of the character.

One last thing: I'll probably say this many times over the course of the story, but massive, massive thanks to my betas(all names are tumblr usernames): @paradigm-adrift for general advice, @the-king-in-da-norf for keeping my plot honest and checking that my writing feels real, and @queen-of-all-crazies for being a terrifyingly competent writer and managing to beat the odds at being a respectable hufflepuff. Particular thanks to the last, she's been nitpicking my writing for years and basically rebuilt the whole Blake Weiss interaction from the ground up, among other things. 

Please review!


	3. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

XxX

World of Remnant: Dust

_If you were to ask any simple-minded_ _inhabitant of Remnant what they thought of dust, they would_ _call it magical. Those who are more scientific might call it concentrated elemental energy. They are both wrong. Understandably wrong, of course. When they see a standard, untrained human pick up a colorful rock and channel the elements, one can't blame them for having fanciful ideas. Dust is far more interesting -- and far more basic -- than mere magic. It is the only known non living substance capable of interacting with Aura. Dust does not summon elemental energy, but_ _converts Aura into it. The difference is slight, but important for many reasons. Chief among them: it always takes someone's Aura to use Dust. There are no known exceptions..._

 

_ Of course, this leads us to a more prosaic question: what form does Dust come in, and how can we use it? Dust comes in four basic forms corresponding to the four main elements, but can be blended into countless new elemental forms. As for use, there are four main methods, typically listed in descending power and ascending versatility order. In its most basic and pure form, projection, Aura can be directly pushed through Dust crystals or powder to produce powerful but temporary elemental evocations. Explosions, blizzards, lightning strikes and pillars of earth, for example. Next is ingestion, the practice of eating, injecting, or otherwise consuming Dust, which can produce incredible semipermanent elemental affinity at great risk to the recipient. Next is weaving, the practice of shaping dust into complex blends and seals to impart any number of effects before imprinting it on weapons or clothing. With practice, a dust weaver can become a terrifying opponent, controlling the battlefield with a near autonomous defense and offense. The final method of dust use is empowerment: using dust to strengthen Aura effects or bullets. This is nearly riskless and incredibly simple, but has the disadvantage of being incredibly weak relative to other forms of dust use. Of course, even this form of Dust use has its consequences. For instance, Atlas claims its soldiers are equipped with Aura-interfaced weaponry for security purposes. The truth, however, is quite a bit darker.  I don't know if their armies would be quite so trigger happy if they knew every bullet, every drone, and every missile was powered by their auras. _

XxX

Jaune

As the Carrier slowed to a hover above Beacon’s landing zones, Jaune turned from Ren and Nora to face the window. He stared out at the expansive campus, hands clenching and unclenching, fingers gripping his sword. Beacon was there.  _ Beacon.  _  Right in front of him. 

A hand gently squeezed his shoulders. “It's amazing, isn't it, Jaune?” Nora exclaimed, leaning against him like a ladder leans against a rickety wall. She was a girl without boundaries, a wild mare free from her reigns. Her eyes shone, seeming to reflect the massive grounds inside and out. “We are going to make everyone there know our names. We're going to be  _ legends! _ ”

Jaune smiled, tension draining from his hands. “Yeah. We will.”

As the Carrier slid smoothly onto the landing pad, every window on the ship simultaneously tinted black, then flickered with a holographic image of a stern-faced, green-eyed blonde.

_ “Hello, new admits. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Should you pass our next test, I will be your combat and Dust manipulation instructor for your years here.  Without further ado: Welcome to Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training the best huntsmen on Sanus. If you cannot be the best, you will fail. If you waver, you will fail. If you do not give all you have, you will fail.  _

_ There will be a more formal introductory speech in one hour in the atrium. Good luck.” _

With that, Glynda vanished. The students were silent. That had been worrisome, to say the least. Nobody dared break the silence even as the windows returned to clarity and sun shone into the Carrier. Only when the doors opened and students started to hesitantly mill out of the ship did the quiet yield to a few conversations. 

As Jaune walked to the exit of the ship, Ren and Nora slightly behind him, he caught sight of a tall, slender, lightly armored redhead standing to the side, gazing up at Beacon. Something about her caught his eye. Did he know her from somewhere? He stopped for a moment before turning back to his new friends.

“Would you two mind going ahead and saving me a space at the speech? I want to get a sense of the grounds.”

They looked at him for a moment before following his earlier gaze and laughing quietly.

“Of course, Jaune,” Ren replied. “Enjoy the grounds.”

Jaune blushed slightly. 

“Look, that's not what I meant, just-”

Nora grabbed Ren’s hand, pulling him away.

“We know what you meant, Jaune! Have fun! Meet up later!”

Jaune quietly chuckled as they left before stepping up to the armored teen. She turned quickly as he got close, hands moving to the sheath of her weapon.

“I'm sorry, do I know you?” Her eyes were guarded.

“I don't think so?” Jaune responded. “The name's Jaune Arc. Sorry for interrupting, I just couldn't help but notice that you looked really familiar.”

The girl closed her eyes, shoulders almost seeming to hunch slightly before an unnatural smile slid onto her face.

“I am Pyrrha Nikos. I've done some fighting in the past, around the Mistral area. You probably recognize me from one of the tournaments.”

Jaune shook his head.

“No,  that's not it. We didn't watch tournaments in my family. My father didn't hold by them. Said they were against the huntsman ethos-” He cut himself off. She was looking at him intently all of of a sudden. And was that a smile? “I don't mean any offense, of course, you look like a great fighter!”

She laughed. The sound was sweet and gentle, like the simmering embers of a dying fire.

“No offense taken, Jaune. It's just unusual not to be recognized for my tournament fights. Where did you think you knew me from, again?”

Jaune closed his eyes, racking his brain before realizing.

“Wait...were you on the Pumpkin Pete’s cereal box for a while? My sisters ate it for breakfast way too often so the box is kind of burned into memory...” Jaune trailed off. She was laughing louder, now. “Look, I'm sorry I didn't live with people who watched tournaments, okay?”

She shook her head, tried to stop laughing. But her lips were still quivering as she said, “no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was laughing at you. I was laughing because I...I just found it unexpected, that the first person to approach me would know me because of that, of all things.”

He grinned. “Glad to be unexpected. I kind of live by that.” 

Pyrrha tilted her head slightly, green eyes turning curious. “What do you mean?”

Jaune shrugged.  “When I have a goal in mind, I do whatever I need to to get it, no matter how off the beaten path my methods are. Like winning a fight by throwing away my only remaining weapon.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “That sounds like a story I'd want to hear. We should likely be on our way to the atrium, though.”

“Good point,” Jaune acknowledged. “Talk and walk? Also, I don't quite know where we're going...”

“Nor do I,” Pyrrha said, slightly smiling. “I suppose we'll have to find it together.”

As they set off, Jaune couldn't help but smile to himself. This was shaping up to be one hell of a team.

XxX

Ruby

Ruby Rose stood in the center of the Beacon pavilions, eyes flickering back and forth.  She was supposed to be making friends, but how? Everyone looked so cool and intimidating and they were all talking to each other and they wouldn't like her anyway and  _ why did her sister have to leave her to go see some friends she didn't even like back at Signal -- _ Ruby inhaled suddenly, taking a deep breath and telling her inner monologue to calm down. She had to remember what Qrow taught her. ‘ _ Never mix vodka and gravity dust unless you're really sure you want to be going crazy.’ Wait. _ No, that wasn't it...  _ ‘If they only start wanting you when you say you're a huntsman, scan them for active auras first. _ ’ ...probably not that, but maybe he meant potential teammates? He did talk about partners a lot... 

Ruby kept walking forward, so focused on trying to remember Qrow’s advice, that her situational awareness, hard trained into her, lapsed for a few seconds. Unfortunately for her, those were the few seconds in which a luggage cart intersected her path. Before she could stop herself, her foot caught a wheel, tipping over her and the cart. Her Aura flicked to her hands and feet almost unconsciously, blurring them into her rose state, moving her into place to catch herself and reset the cart and stay balanced. She wasn't quite fast enough to keep a suitcase from thumping against the ground, though. Qrow would have been unimpressed. 

A girl wearing all white turned at the sound of the thump, eyes widening angrily. She stalked quickly towards Ruby, white ponytail swaying behind her.

“Do you have any idea what you almost did? How much damage you almost caused? Look where you’re going, next time!”

Ruby stepped back, hands coming up apologetically. Whoever this was, they looked important.  And mad. And that symbol on her bags and dress looked familiar, and she sounded like the suitcase was valuable. Oh god, maybe this was a diplomat and Ruby had nearly caused an international incident. She just knew Yang leaving would come back to bite her. She knew it, she knew it, she knew it. The girl stepped forward again. Oh no. What now?

“What, don't you have anything to say for yourself? I am  _ not _ getting the silent treatment twice today!”

Ruby tilted her head. “Twice? And I'm really really really sorry, I didn't mean to knock over your bags but I lost track of my surroundings for a second and I tried to catch your bags and myself but I wasn't quite fast enough-”

The girl held out a hand to stop her, sighing.

“I get it, you're sorry. But you know, my father always says, ‘sorry doesn't sweeten the tea.’” The girl wagged her finger like a school teacher. She frowned, then, as if considering her father's words for the first time. Straightening, the girl absently smoothed nonexistent creases on her skirt. “Lucky for you, nothing broke. What are you doing here, anyways? Are you lost? Bad awareness of your surroundings, and you look really young. Don't tell me they're letting  _ you  _ be a huntress.”

Ruby reared back, offended. She might have nearly knocked over this girl’s stuff, but there was no way she would just let herself be called out like this. Yeah, she looked small, but lots of huntresses looked small! 

“Look, I'm normally way better, okay? Lightning-quick reflexes!” Ruby sliced her hands through the air, as if to demonstrate. “That's how I got into Beacon this young! I was just trying to remember my uncle’s advice so I got a little distracted, that's all!”

The girl’s eyes widened again, but this time she looked almost...eager? Weird. 

“I'm sorry, how old did you say you were? And who's your uncle?”

“I'm 15,” Ruby replied. “And my uncle's Qrow Branwen.” The girls eyes widened in recognition, so Ruby straightened. “Yeah, that's right. He trained me one on one for two years. And that proves I'm good!” That'd shut this girl up.

“Oh, I apologize, I didn't realize!” The girl held out a hand, smiling. “We started out on the wrong foot. Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.”

Ruby smiled slightly and extended her hand in return.

“I'm Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!”

Weiss shook her hand, still smiling. Her smile was wide, glittery, as if she had practiced it in the mirror for hours. It was the smile of a pageant girl, a trophy wife. Ruby couldn't tell if it was fake or genuine. 

“It's nice to meet you, Ruby. This place can be pretty hard to get around. Want to partner up with me for the next few hours until we both find our bearings?”

“That sounds great!” Ruby grinned. Making friends wasn't too hard after all! “I'm pretty sure the speech is that way?” She grabbed her new friend’s hand and pulled her where everyone else was walking, missing the slight distaste replacing the frozen smile on Weiss’s face.

XxX

Ruby

As Ruby and Weiss walked into the central auditorium, Ruby caught sight of her sister standing in an entirely different group of people. Yang looked up and waved. Ruby tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

“My sister Yang’s over there and she saved us spots, come on! You'll really like her, she's great and fun and her sense of humor is sometimes funny but don't tell her I said that-”

Weiss laughed softly.

“Of course, Ruby. Lead the way.”

Ruby grinned and almost blurred over to Yang, half dragging Weiss along with her. Yang looked up as she approached, eyes widening.

“Hey, Rubes! Whatcha got there?”

“Who, not what,” Weiss straightened her skirt and brushed some invisible dust off her shoulders.

“That's Weiss! She's sometimes a little unfriendly but she's really nice once you get to know her! I almost knocked over her stuff but it was OK and now we're friends!”

Yang ruffled her hair.

“I get it, you made a friend. So, Weiss, huh? Wouldn't happen to be Schnee, by any chance? The snowflake is pretty distinctive.”

Weiss straightened slightly. “As a matter of fact, it would. Why?”

Yang tilted her head, eyes mischievous. 

“Eh, nothing much. You just seem like you would be a pretty... _ chill _ squad member.”

Ruby groaned. “Yaaaaaaang, why do you always do this...”

Yang laughed. “Because it's fun! Anyway, I made some new friends too, but we'll talk about that later.” She motioned to the central stage where a man in dark green with a mechanical cane was walking to the podium. “The speech is about to start!”

All three quieted down, turning to face the stage as the man took his position. He tapped the microphone twice, quieting the whole room. When it fell silent he leaned forward, speaking surprisingly quietly.

“Hello to all of you. I am Professor Ozpin, your headmaster for the next four years. Assuming you make it through initiation.  But we'll leave such topics for another time. First, I feel I must explain why we are here. Why Beacon stands as it is, and does what it does. After the Great War and the treaty at Vytal, all four kingdoms were left reeling from years of battle and the ensuing Grimm attacks. As you all hopefully know, we responded to this by establishing four Huntsman academies, each mirroring the philosophy of their home kingdoms. Shade Academy, in Vacuo, home of individual tactics and extraordinary freedom to specialize.  Atlas Academy in Atlas, militarized to a fault, training generals and squads of regimented huntsmen. Haven Academy in Mistral, teaching their students to know their enemy and goal and seize victory, no matter the cost. And lastly, Beacon Academy. A little harder to define than the rest. We train students to recognize their individual talents but unify disparate skills under one banner to devastating effect.  In short, we emphasize two things: individual skill and team synergy. Alone, you will leave this school as powerhouses. But, with your teams? You will be  _ forces of nature. _ That is our aim. 

“The initial stage of testing and transcripts proved your individual potential. Tomorrow's initiation will test your ability to respond to unfamiliar situations, tactically evaluate new environments, and, most importantly, work as a team without sacrificing your individual strength. You will all be at the cliffs above the Emerald Forest at two hours past dawn tomorrow morning. Get a good night's sleep. And welcome to Beacon.”

 

A/N: well, this chapter stretched more than expected. Though I'm not mad, this dialogue has been really fun to write :). However, this means that the next chapter will still be preinitiation and might not have the Semblance WoR.  The chapter after will be initiation part 1, and so on. 

Sorry for missing last week's update, I got really sick and my recovery led right into a badly pulled muscle. I am going to do my best to keep updating weekly, though! Ideally I'll be finishing up the first arc by RTX Austin. 

Please review!


End file.
